


Diamonds and Ribbons

by CureDigiQueen



Category: HuGっと！プリキュア | Hug tto! Precure, プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 08:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20812139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CureDigiQueen/pseuds/CureDigiQueen
Summary: When they met Emiru was an excitable elementary school girl with ribbons in her hair. Ruru was a calm teen android with a diamond choker.When they meet again Emiru is a confident young woman with diamond earrings. And Ruru is a newborn android with ribbons in her hair.





	Diamonds and Ribbons

Emiru had been surrounded by Ribbons for as long as she could remember. They decorated her rooms and clothes, and tied her hair into pigtails. Ribbons were soft, and perfectly feminine.  
They represented everything Emiru wasn't quite.  
Emiru was straightforward and direct. Anything but subtle.  
Emiru didn't dislike Ribbons. She didn't dislike cute things.  
Emiru never even considered the ribbons surrounding her world.  
  
She did get red though. A feminine color according to her brother, as compared to his masculine blue. A color of love and life.  
  
Ruru had always been surrounded by sharp angles, and dim lights She's always been diamonds. Smooth, sharp and clear.  
Everything Ruru, everything an android was supposed to be.  
Ruru didn't dislike diamonds. They simply were. There was no reason to bother worrying about what motifs were used in her outfits. She never even paid it a second thought.  
  
Purple is fitting, a cool calculated color. Not unsightly or attention-grabbing. Perfect for her humble role.

When they become Pretty Cure, suddenly they aren't ribbons and diamonds. They're both.  
They're the same.  
Tied together by ribbons, held strong and straightforward by diamonds.

Emiru wasn't sure exactly when Ribbons started disappearing from her clothing. She supposed it began when she started junior high when she trades her casual outfit for something slightly more mature. Something more her.  
Because that's when the diamonds started to appear.  
Hana points out how similar it is to Ruru.  
Emiru isn't sure if its because she misses Ruru, or Ruru's outfits were always the kind that she wanted for herself.  
She supposes its a little of both.  
When she gets her ears pierced her first set of studs are simple diamonds.  
She keeps her passionate red though.  
  
Ruru has ribbons now. As far as Ruru knows, she's always had ribbons. hair in purple pigtails. The purple and ribbons are fitting.  
Something about ribbons feels familiar.  
The ribbons make her feel real. Like she has a heart. Ruru knows she's an android, made of hard metal. But the ribbons and her soft, gentle, regal purple remind her she has a heart, a heart of an innocent girl who can reach out to others, so she can tie their hearts together.  
  
You're switched, Hagumi says one day as Emiru and Ruru are babysitting her. Well Emiru, because Ruru is still an elementary schooler.  
"What?" Emiru and Ruru asked.  
"Emiruru," Hagumi says, in her silly nickname for the pair, showing off an image on the phone, "Emiru used to be the ribbons, and Ruru used to be the diamond,"  
"Hmm," Emiru asks as Ruru blinks curiously.  
"Emiru was the Ribbons, and Ruru was the Diamonds," Hagumi says as if that explains everything, "Like Homare was and is the Stars, and Saaya is the feathers, and Mama is flowers,"  
"mama is flowers?" Emiru repeats still a bit confused.  
"So what did that make you?" Ruru asks.  
"I'm the heart," Hagumi says with certainty.  
Ruru loops her finger through the ribbon on her dress, "I suppose that's true,"  
"Well, I grew up," Emiru replies definitively, but then hesitates, "But I suppose..."  
"Well, Ribbons are often associated with little girls," Ruru added, "and Emiru''s not little anymore,"  
"But you are," Hagumi said turning to Ruru.  
"Yeah,"  
"So you switched," Hagumi declared.  
"I suppose we did," Emiru agrees.  
"I think this is how we were meant to be," Ruru says decidedly, her hand finding Emiru's. Emiru squeezes her hand in return.


End file.
